


Tough Love

by HolyTrinity



Category: Speed (Kpop), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3792226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyTrinity/pseuds/HolyTrinity





	Tough Love

Taewoon let his head fall back, a low rumbling noise coming from his throat. He really couldn’t help it. Yoongi was just so good at giving head. It didn’t help that he always seemed eager to do it too, to take Taewoon down like it was the last thing he wanted to do on earth, not even caring that more often than not, he gagged because he was in such a hurry.

However, Taewoon wasn’t one to let a little choking stop him from getting a phenomenal blowjob. In fact, he knew Yoongi enjoyed it, so if he pushed down on his head a little bit and kept him there until his eyes watered, that was no one’s business.

Yoongi’s blunt nails were digging into Taewoon’s thighs, but that only added to Taewoon’s pleasure. His threshold for pain was more than enough for Yoongi to pretty much do whatever he wanted without Taewoon being bothered by it. As it were, he had gotten all the way to the base of Taewoon’s dick and when he started humming. Holy shit when he started humming. Taewoon was a goner.

“Damn, well aren’t you eager,” Taewoon murmured after Yoongi had swallowed him down, pulling off of Taewoon’s dick. Yoongi immediately glared at Taewoon, something that used to terrify him despite his short stature. However, Taewoon had been fucking Yoongi for a while now and his death stares no longer bothered him as long as Taewoon pictured his dick in Yoongi’s mouth.

“Shut up,” Yoongi’s voice, already gravely in its own right, was even deeper from his activities.

“Oh, angry little sprite. Something bothered you today?” he asked, smirking down at him. Taewoon’s head jerked to the side before he even realized Yoongi was lifting his hand. The thick ring on Yoongi’s middle finger made a small cut on his cheek. Taewoon turned his head back slowly, a shit eating grin on his face.

“Well, I see where this is going,” he said. Yoongi didn’t stand a chance when Taewoon stood up, taking Yoongi with him. If it hurt, being slammed onto the kitchen table, Yoongi didn’t show any signs of it. Instead, one hand went for Taewoon’s hair while the other grabbed his bicep.

“Then hurry up and fuck me,” Yoongi growled, sounding annoyed with him already. Yoongi was almost always annoyed, the spitfire always moments away from true anger, so Taewoon took it all in stride.

“Patience princess,” Taewoon said, grunting when Yoongi yanked on his hair. Pain tingled down the back of Taewoon’s neck, but he still grinned down at Yoongi who seemed like he was getting angrier. Before Yoongi could do any more damage, Taewoon was pushing two lubed fingers into Yoongi’s ass.

For a second, the younger went completely still, then he relaxed, letting himself fall back on the table as Taewoon prepped him. Yoongi allowed Taewoon to go at his own pace for all of two seconds. He tugged on his hair again, the hand that was on his bicep squeezing, nails digging into the flesh there.

“Harder,” Yoongi hissed. Taewoon considered going slower, just to see what Yoongi would do, but then the hand that had been tugging on his hair let go and slapped him so hard his face tingled. Immediately, Taewoon pulled his fingers out only to push three inside, pushing them as deep as he dared.

“Yes,” Yoongi hissed, hand going back to Taewoon’s hair now that he had what he wanted. Taewoon fingered Yoongi mercilessly, because that’s how Yoongi liked it. It was sloppy and Taewoon didn’t go all out to really stretch him. They both knew Yoongi liked the burn of Taewoon stretching him out and Taewoon was going to make him feel it. The fact that the only slickness on Taewoon’s dick was Yoongi’s spit and his own pre-cum would guarantee he’d feel it. Shifting his weight, Taewoon pulled his fingers out. Before Yoongi could complain or act on it, Taewoon lined himself up and pushed inside.

For a moment, Yoongi actually whined, but then it turned into something more vicious when Taewoon bottomed out. Taewoon didn’t even bother allowing Yoongi to get used to the stretch, instead pulling out until just the head was pressed against his hole before pushing right back in. The force of it pushed Yoongi up the table but Taewoon just pulled him right back.

He fucked him like that, the wobbly table barely handling it. Yoongi, the little spitfire, refused to be out done and viciously dug his nails into any piece of Taewoon he could find. It only fueled Taewoon’s lust and he gave a particularly harsh thrust that had Yoongi puffing out breathless little moans.

However, Taewoon almost didn’t hear it over the sound of the table cracking. Yoongi didn’t seem to notice, but Taewoon did.

“Think we’re gonna break the table princess,” Taewoon said, but he didn’t slow down. Yoongi opened his eyes a bit, unaware of when he’d closed them, and glared at Taewoon.

“Fuck this table,” he said, yanking Taewoon closer by his hair in case Taewoon tried to slow down.

“Alright then,” Taewoon said, laughing. He wondered what would give first, the table itself or the legs. He fucked harder into Yoongi just to find out. Yoongi showed his appreciation by scratching deep lines into his arm, from shoulder to elbow.

As it turns out, the leg gave out first. Before Yoongi could fall, Taewoon wrapped strong hands around his waist, fingers digging in painfully. Yoongi’s breath hitched when Taewoon pulled him up and his hands went to Taewoon’s back to center himself. He went with the transition easily, rolling his hips in Taewoon’s hold to keep moving.

“Fuck,” Taewoon groaned, hard pressed to even care about the table. It was cheap anyway. Ignoring it, Taewoon pushed Yoongi against the closest wall and kept going. Yoongi’s body thudded against the wall and in retaliation, Yoongi clawed at Taewoon’s back, adding to the scratches from the other day.

“Marking your territory?” Taewoon asked playfully, something he teased Yoongi about often. Heavily lidded eyes glared at him and Yoongi dug his nails into Taewoon’s scalp now, grabbing soft black locks and pulling so hard Taewoon was sure some of it came out. He just laughed, squeezing Yoongi’s tiny waist in his hands and fucking into him that much harder for it.

They went like that for a bit until Yoongi shifted upwards. Taewoon wasn’t sure of his intentions until he pushed them off the wall with one hand. Taewoon tried to gain his balance, but Yoongi slid one leg down from Taewoon’s waist to in between his legs where he squeezed, keeping Taewoon off balance. Taewoon hit the floor hard enough he was sure the neighbors were going to complain about it.

Yoongi found vicious satisfaction in Taewoon’s dazed expression. He took advantage of it, shifting up and wrapping small hands around Taewoon’s throat. He tested out the waters playfully, getting Taewoon’s attention again. When Taewoon was looking at him, Yoongi smacked him again, this time stars dotted Taewoon’s vision.

“Did I say,” Yoongi began, leaning down to run his tongue over Taewoon’s bottom lip, pulling away before Taewoon could do anything, “you could stop fucking me?” he asked, squeezing Taewoon’s throat more seriously. Taewoon rolled his eyes but planted his feet on the floor and went back at it, hands on Yoongi’s waist to keep him there. Yoongi hummed, the very tips of his lips curling upward as he let his head fall back.

Taewoon stopped moving when Yoongi squeezed again. The younger rolled his head around until he was glaring down at Taewoon. Then, he shifted, putting his weight on his hands as he started riding Taewoon. Taewoon couldn’t breathe, but he didn’t mind. He’d learned that he liked it and Yoongi knew exactly what he was doing.

So, instead of panicking, he allowed himself to ride the waves of pleasure. When his vision started dotting, Yoongi let him breathe, but just barely. He stopped fucking himself on Taewoon’s dick and instead started rolling his hips, giving Taewoon time to breathe.

“Fuck,” Taewoon’s voice was hoarse, but it didn’t matter. Yoongi decided that if he could talk, he could breathe just fine and started choking him again, riding him faster and harder. Taewoon’s hands dug deeper into his skin and Yoongi grunted, almost there.

When Taewoon’s vision started dotting again, Yoongi let go and his hands moved away from Taewoon’s throat entirely, instead going for his chest and stomach where he clawed at him like an angry wildcat. It stung like a bitch but if Yoongi liked it then Taewoon loved it.

When Yoongi came, it looked almost violent. He dug his fingers into Taewoon’s stomach so hard, bruises blossomed almost immediately. Yoongi whimpered so softly Taewoon wouldn’t have heard it if he hadn’t been looking for it. Despite having his orgasm, Yoongi didn’t stop or slow down at all. Instead, he moved faster, his dominant hand going for Taewoon’s hair. He didn’t pull though, instead he leaned down and focused on what he was doing. Taewoon groaned, almost a growl really, deep in his throat as Yoongi ordered him to cum. He couldn’t say no to that, well, he could, but he didn’t want to.

Instead, he cried out, bodily forcing Yoongi to stop moving as he filled him up. Yoongi’s breath hitched but other than that, he held still.

When Taewoon was completely spent, he flopped down on the floor, breathing hard and ragged. Yoongi had a thoughtful expression on his face and when he leaned down and licked up some of his own cum off of Taewoon’s chest, Taewoon shuddered.

Yoongi laughed at his reaction, shifting up to kiss Taewoon so he could taste it too. Then, Yoongi shifted up to remove Taewoon’s softening dick before he let himself flop down on Taewoon, who was more than capable of taking his weight.

“My back hurts you little shit,” Taewoon grumbled. Taewoon only laughed when Yoongi punched him in his side. In retaliation, Taewoon pinched his ass, making the younger jump before he controlled himself. They were too tired to keep teasing each other so they just laid there for a bit.

Finally,

“Round two?”

“Fuck yes.”


End file.
